Darkest Before Dawn
by Xenolord
Summary: Earth teeters on the edge of destruction, a powerful mercenary named Andrin arrives with purpose unknown. Perhaps the key to Earth's survival hinges in the most unlikely place.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of their original owners.

Author's Note: One of these days, I'll be able to finish this.

Darkest Before Dawn

Prologue

Earth. To many, it was home... to others, an unreachable goal. To a few, a battleground. To me, it was a little of column A and a little of column B. Unfortunately, for it to be completely column A, I had to dip pretty far into column C. I reclined in the seat best I could, armored feet propped up on a lift. My eyes moved around the inside of my helmet, taking in each display. The little wire-frame man on the bottom-right of my his telling me the condition of my armor; the red bar stretching across the top of my vision with it's comforting glow informed how much charge my repulsor pack had; and the little blue heart rate display bottom left told me I was still alive. Well, that was good, I suppose. A small red dot blinked near my armor indicator, little words displaying 'incoming call'. With a deft motion to the computer mounted on my left wrist, I answered.

"Excellent." A female voice chimed. "You're almost here..." I gave her a little nod, allowing her to finish. "You come highly recommended, merc. Don't make me regret asking for you." I crack a smile.

"Your Highness. Your fears are unfounded. Your people have trusted mine for centuries. I promise you, the only ones who will 'regret' by day's end are your foes." I motioned with a hand, though it was invisible to her. "Tell me who I seek."

"I know little of their real names... all I know is they are from the Crystal Kingdom." My eyebrow piques.

"The Crystal Kingdom, you say... interesting..."

"I thought you would be intrigued to hear that. I can give you the name and location of an informant I have, she shall be able to point you in the right direction." Another nod.

"Of course. Forward me the name of your informant."

"She goes by the name Osaka Naru-san. You can find her at the location I am providing you." A message appeared across my vision, stating that new information has been uploaded to my suit. With another touch to the computer, I brought the information up. There she was... the cute brown-haired girl Osaka Naru-san and her whole life history. School records, SAT scores... everything. She seemed like a model student; perfect attendance, perfect everything. Her address lit up, highlighted by a blue box which blinked, indicating the information had been saved to my suit.

"Thank you." I spoke once more. "Once I am able to download the city's topographical and demographic maps, I shall seek out Osaka-san and get the information I require." The woman nodded, her aging face and fading raven hair seemed to get just a bit younger.

"Be successful, mercenary, and find yourself rewarded. Fail and you shall..." She smiled and shook her head. "...do not fail."

"I shant. Go well, Queen Beryl." The message cut out as she vanished. I looked up and pressed a few buttons on my computer. The word 'synchronizing...' appeared across my vision as my voice processors activated. "How long until we land?" I questioned my pilot, my tone coming out basser and more mechanical. The door before me opened, a young woman turning to face me. Through the cockpit window, I could see the glistening gem known as Earth in all it's glory. We were very close.

"About twenty minutes until we land. Engines are on silent, magnetic-variances activated and inertial dampners are online. They won't see us coming until we're right on top of them." The woman smiled, looking for praise. She was my eyes and ears for this operation, and a good friend, one I've relied upon quite often.

"Good girl, Licca." I nodded to her firmly. "Once we're landed, I want a complete status update."

"Of course, ma'am." She seemed to coo a bit as I told her this, her legs quivering as she turned back to fly the ship. "What's first on the agenda, if I may ask?"

"First things first, Licca, we can't operate blind. I need a data junction I can update my suit's map of the city and surrounding area. After that, I need to get in contact with this Osaka Naru-san, see what she knows. Then? That's when things get fun. While I get the map data, Licca, I need you to hide the ship, preferably somewhere they can't accidentally find."

"Sure thing, boss. I'll pressurized the ship and submerge her. They won't think to look in the bottom of the bay." I nodded to her and smiled invisibly behind my visor.

"Good girl. Make sure you run a preliminary diagnostic on the teleporter beforehand. I don't want to be atomized the second I try to port back."

"Of course." She answered. "I'm transmitting all data the Koran Database has on Earth to your suit's computer. Atmospheric pressure, air makeup, climate and timescale should all be there. Your clock will be useless, though, until you can synchronize it with another on-sight." She paused as she ran through this. "Looks like it will be night once we arrive... That's good, the darkness will cover our approach."

"Can always count on you, Licca." A beat. "Will you be alright submerged there for so long?" Licca laughed at my concern.

"You're going to come visit me, right?" She smiled. "Your visits will keep me going." It was no secret Licca had a crush on me, I've known for about a year now... but somehow, I get the feeling it's the kind of crush that would be destroyed by any kind of action... I like her, don't misunderstand... but she's too good a friend to risk. Besides, she likes playing.

"Of course I'll be visiting." I grin back. "Just wondering what you'll do in the meantime."

"Easy." She responds uncomfortably quick. "I just imagine you sitting there naked." I laughed at this.

Twenty minutes came and gone, and before I could react, Licca had started her approach. Engines were on silent, and all the lights had been disabled. I could almost picture the scene. "I'm going to drop you off on that rooftop there. I'll stay in low orbit until I can give you a solid ID on a place to update your map. Until I can get you one, I suggest refreshing yourself on the Asvergo-class Power Armor and it's features." To this, I rolled my eyes. Sure, I wasn't used to the new model, but it's not like the system was all that new.

"Yeah, yeah, mother." I drones, standing. My legs whined as the hydraulic systems activated. I moved to the back hatch as it opened, the darkened cityscape rushing past me. Slowing, the ship hovered over a particular rooftop.

"Here's your stop, boss. Happy trails." Without a second thought, I threw myself out the back, landing deftly upon the roof, my boots absorbing the sound. "Nice landing! I'mma circle around and scan for an access port."

"Right. I'll just wait." I didn't like it at all. I was on an alien world without a working map, clock or anything. The one contact I had I couldn't reach because I didn't know my way around. To anyone else, this would have been suicide. I found myself walking to he building's edge, staring down to street level. "Would be foolish to be seen so quickly. I should assess my options while I'm still unknown. Infamy is it's own curse." I walked back towards the middle of the building as more suit systems booted up. Compass, targeting module, long-range voice coms and threat assessment software, just to name a few.

"Boss? Got an exposed node for you not too far from your current position. Looks like it's slaved into those strange lights at street level. The green, yellow and red ones." Finally, an opening. I was starting to think that she'd forgotten about me.

"Give me a waypoint. You've done good, Licca."

"Thanks boss. Your words make my girly parts twinge." I can't help but roll my eyes at her through the radio. She was cute, no questions about that... but sometimes she was incorrigible. I kept to the rooftops as I made my way across the cityscape. With short, controlled bursts from the repulsor pack on my back, I leapt the gaps with ease, landing and continuing my storm towards the waypoint. I could only hope this mission would keep it's relative ease I've found thus far, though realistically, I knew once the populace as a whole were aware of my presence, things would get very difficult.

One final leap and I was within access range of the exposed node. "Access Node detected. Beginning download." My suit chimed in, a little progress bar appearing across the center of my screen, filling with haste as the numbers racked up to one hundred. As the bar finished, my his faded to show the city map overlaid on my vision.

"Excellent..." I droned with a satisfied nod. "Licca, map data retrieved. Uploading it to the ship now." Another few pushes of my wrist computer's buttons and I sent the map on it's way to Licca. "Locating our friend Osaka-san." As names appeared on the streets, a red blip hung over one. "Found her. Bit of a walk. Going radio silent until I've an update."

"Sure thing boss. Be safe." The message dropped with those words, allowing me time to think. Leaping across the intersection below, I made my way swiftly towards my destination. It was a few minutes down the road, probably a solid twenty were I not effortlessly bounding rooftops and the like. She lived in an apartment complex in one of the crappier sides of town. Her apartment was an outside unit, a nice view of a brick wall through a fire escape. I descended the stairs swiftly towards her window. Hope she didn't think this wierd...

I threw the window open with a quick yank upwards, the frame clattering loudly as my bulky frame stepped in. A brown-haired figure rounded the corner, helped and dropped the tray in her hand.

"You really should keep your window locked... Osaka-san." I growled.

"How... do you know my name? Who are you?!" I crossed my arms and took a seat.

"My name is not important. I want the information Queen Beryl sent you to collect." She blinked at me confused.

"Who...? Look, I don't know who you think I am..."

"You know damn well what I mean. Sailor Moon. Who is she?" She sighed and took a seat on her bed across from me.

"My Queen didn't tell me she would send a scary brute like you to collect."

"Details. The information, if you please."

"Look, I don't know as much as I let on. I only know the identity of Sailor Moon herself... Her friends are a mystery."

"I'm a smart one. I can figure the rest out from there." The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Her name is Tsukino Usagi-san." I nodded to her. "Look, I've got a... friend. She knows more them I do."

"Where can I meet her?"

"She likes her privacy." Osaka-san responded instantly. "I can set up a meeting with you, if you'd like..."

"I hate the run around." I growled to her.

"I know... look, I know it's silly, but she's in fear for her life. I'll tell her to meet you in central park. I'll tell her to wear all white, and a blue barette in her hair."

"Tell her to wait somewhere secluded."

"I will." Osaka-san responded with a nod. "There's an ally near a bench on the south side. I'll tell her to wait at the bench."

"When?" I continued to question.

"Two days from today, at noon." I stood, the bed groaning from the release of weight.

"Two days hence. Don't disappoint me, Osaka-san." She looked at me and shook her head.

"I won't. Who should I say is looking for her." I smiled behind my visor.

"A friend." Turning on my heel, I threw the window open again and climbed out, jumping to the roof of the neighboring building.

"Well, that was less then stellar. Way I understood is the girl had their whole life story boxed up and good to go." Licca huffed over the radio. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"The girl's scared, it's completely understandable, if you ask me." I responded as I paced back and forth on the roof. "All we can do is wait for this friend of hers to show herself, and see what she can provide..."

"Yeah, and hope that she's at least worth the trouble." I couldn't help but agree with Licca.

"Licca, dear... How's your Japanese?" I heard her scoff over the radio.

"It's my third language. What do you need, boss?"

"I need someone to gather some information for me. Catch some sleep, and meet then contact me. I'll have the details by the time you wake."

"You should get some sleep too, boss..."

"You're just saying that because you want to sleep next to me."

"Guilty." I chuckled.

"Alright. Bring me back." Pressing a few buttons on my wrist computer, a hatch under my right arm opened, displaying a small, spider-like disc. With a flick of my wrist the disc launched to the ground, it's four spider-like legs burrowed into the roof, covering itself with the gravel around it.

"Return beacon transmitting. Go for teleport." Standing perfectly still, I watched small red squares appear in my vision, filling my visor before the tell-tale yanking sensation of being pulled across space. As the squares faded, I found myself back aboard the ship, Licca smiling at me. "Teleport green. Welcome back, boss." She wasted no time unclasping the helmet from my head. There came a hiss as the pressure seals opened, letting the air inside the ship in. Smelled recycled. Once the helmet came off, I exhaled.

"Do yourself a favor, Licca. Scrub the O2 filters once in a while. Air' s smelling generously used." Licca laughed as she sat my helmet down. I felt my hair, which was usually pulled into a bun at the back of my head, fall to my shoulders. My voice lost its mechanical overtone, replaced by the feminine one I was born with. Reaching an armored gauntlet up, I moved a few renegade strands of white hair from my sight.

"Hard to believe there's a cute girl under all this armor." I rolled my eyes.

"I prefer 'indomitable badass', if it's all the same to you."

"Maybe the 'indomitable badass' can get in and out of her own damn suit." Her words were playful, I could tell. Licca got some sick pleasure from stripping me down, even if it was only to my under armor

"You like it and you know it." I continued as she operated the sets of mechanical arms which pulled pieces of armor from my body. With each removed section, I began to feel lighter and lighter, tons removed from my shoulders, even if figuratively. Once my feet were free, I rolled my ankle to get the forming krink out of my muscles. Sometimes, wearing so much artificial muscle and dura-steel made me just lock up in so many places. "I'm going to call in a favor or two and get some reconnaissance done on our targets. I won't learn from them by fighting quite yet. I want to see second hand their modus operandi."

"How do you plan to do that without engaging them?" Finally free from my armor, I walked to the wall-panel nearest me and called the woman from before. "Queen Beryl... I would ask a favor of you?"

"Of course. How May I serve?"

"I need you to send someone to attack the city tomorrow. Nothing special, just something to draw the Sailor Senshi out of hiding." Her eyebrow piqued up, interested.

"What's your angle, mercenary?"

"I want to get a hold of how they fight. They don't have to do anything special, raise a little hell, throw a couple of punches, take a hit or two, and then retreat; but make it look convincing." Beryl thought for a moment, then nodded.

"No one has to get killed?"

"Of course not. If it's looking bad, I'll step in. I need about five minutes of solid combat to find out their attack style. It will greatly help my operation here."

"It shall be done, mercenary."

"Please, Your Highness. Sveta is fine." I flourished a bow. "Destroyer-Class, Third Grade Sveta Ballenfield, at your service." If we would be working together, I would prefer she not spend the time referring to me as 'mercenary'. She nodded slowly, hesitantly as I spoke.

"Sveta, then. When do you wish for your... distraction?"

"Midday. A centralized location with plenty of cover for both sides. I want to see how they use their environment." Beryl nodded and thought once more.

"You've given this much thought."

"I've been doing this for almost fifteen years, Your Highness. War is in my blood." She nodded.

"It shall be done. Midday tomorrow. I will send you the location."

"I would appreciate it." She killed the message and allowed me to turn back to Licca. "And now, my dear Licca, we wait." She nodded, kicking a large panel on the side of the ship, a queen-sized bed dropping down.

"Good. Get that sexy butt into some sleep clothes and come crash with me." I didn't want to argue with that logic train at all. Both of our systems were going to have to adjust to this twenty four hour clock, and I daresay neither of us were going to enjoy the switch at all. The interior lights dimmed as we both changed, fatigue hitting me about the time my shirt was being buttoned closed. I forgot how tiring wearing that armor can be... as I lay in bed, I watch the shimmering from outside dance across the ceiling of the ship. This planet did have a certain beauty to it.


	2. One

One

I'd been up for an hour or so. I had a restful sleep, despite the lack of engine droll I usually had. I find it easier to sleep when I've a bit of white noise in the background. Queen Beryl was good on her word, giving me a list of the whos whats and whens of her planned attack. I ran the location through my suit and got myself a nav point before suiting up. Licca, once more, helped me get into my armor, humming a tune as she worked.

"Do you want all your toys attached, boss? I know you said a recon op, but it never hurts to be prepared." I nodded, helmet still in my hand.

"Not all, but a weapon or two would be great. Maybe my mass driver and staff." She nodded and added the small cannon to my right arm and the collapsed staff onto the small of my back. It was enough should I be forced to jump into the fray earlier then I wished... plus, it made me cut a frightening silhouette. With my left hand, I put the heavy helmet on my head and latched it shut, the helmet pressuring to keep everything in perfect harmony.

I felt great inside my armor. Painted a menacing black, it contrasted brilliantly with the vibrant colors of the city. Licca smiled at me after running a quick scan to be sure there were no breaches. "Alright, boss. You're ready to be that indomitable badass you always want to be."

"Thank you, Licca. Monitor my progress and record the fight for future review. I don't want there to be any surprises." She nodded happily. "Also keep a log of all chats inbound and outbound. Just in case."

"Starting from teleport?" I nodded, though the motion was less prominent with the obsidian braincage. "You got it, boss." She answered, moving to the teleport controls. "Ready?"

"Ready." She punched a few buttons as the red squares filled my vision once more. One sensation of being drug behind a starship at full impulse speed later, and I found myself back on the rooftop where I had placed the teleport beacon. At least that was working as intended.

"Alright, boss. Waypoint is north of your position, about two hundred and fifty meters away. You should be able to stay to the rooftops the whole way there, as to avoid attracting attention." Her observation was rather astute, the small red triangle appearing on my visor as I faced the waypoint, two hundred and sixty four meters away. Breaking into a run, I began towards it, my repulsor pack flaring with each jump, sending me leaping across the gap, landing safely on the other side.

I had arrived at the site with nearly no time to spare. The suit took the majority of the exertion it took to run, so I wasn't tired. I watched a man, tall and thin - bishie type guy; prettier then thou - speaking to five young girl's. There was no signs of conflict, so I had managed to arrive before the fight. "Just in time, boss. That's Queen Beryl's little flunky, Nephirite." Even from this distance, I could tell things weren't going to go as I wanted. Nephirite's combat skills were, to be rather blunt, abhorrent. He spent a good bit of the time dodging and doing little to return any attacks. Though, as I watched, he proved able enough to give me what I wanted. He managed to last six and a half minutes from when I arrived to his exit. I had what I needed. "Their combat prowess is juvenile." Licca observed. "They don't plan, they don't prepare..."

"They just go in on a wing and a prayer... I see it too." I responded with a nod. My radio buzzed again, Queen Beryl appearing in the chat window.

"Did you get what you wanted, mercenary?" She persisted in calling me that... I guess her trust really is earned. Never the less, I nodded.

"I did. Your man did well, Your Highness. I've learned much from this... much I can use against them." She seemed pleased. Looking once more over the edge of the building, I watched the girl's stand about, discussing something. "One moment, Your Highness. I feel the need to introduce myself." Throwing myself over the edge of the building, I plummeted to street level, the hydraulic systems in my boots bracing my legs against the fall. The crash of several hundred pounds of armor landing before them caused a mix of shocked reactions and yelps.

"What..."

"Huh?"

"How...?" The questions flowed from the five girls' lips like water from a fountain as I stood to my full height. "First Nephirite comes back... now this? Why is the Dark Kingdom being so active all of a sudden?" The girl in red asked blatantly. How cute... they think I'm Dark Kingdom. I watched them, studied their reactions to my entrance.

"Well." The blonde in the middle, wearing mostly white spoke. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to say something?" More silence from me caused unseen shivers to caress the girls. I slowly poked a button on my wrist computer, switching to smoke grenades on the mass driver on my wrist. Lifting my right arm, I fired once, the smoking shell flipping end over end as it bounced towards the girl's. A few feet from them and it exploded into a thick screen of impenetrable smoke, the five figures trapped I side coughing.

"I... can't..." More coughing. "Can't breathe..." In a flash, I charged the group with powerful strides. Entering the smoke cloud, my visor took on a blue twinge; switching to a thermography scan, which allowed me to see the five red figures in the smoke.

First, a hard punch to the leftmost figure's gut, then rebounding off and kicking the next in line in the chest. Taking two large steps, I grabbed the next one and hoisted her high up and heaved her in a direction. Finally, I placed one hand on another and threw her down hard. As the smoke dissipated, I was left with the girls in yellow, blue, green and red in various states of incapacitation, and holding the one in white by the neck, a few inches off her feet. Still coughing and hacking, she tried to choke out a question.

"Who... are you...?" The blonde in white asked, her eyes tearing up to fight the acrid burning of the smoke grenade. Without a word, I dropped her and walked away. my visor returned as I turned to face them, the silent figure who had crippled them so fast. "Answer me!" She barked after recovering.

"You may call me Andrin." I answered simply as the red squares began to fill my vision. Teleporting safely away, I found myself back on my ship, Licca holding her gut as she laughed.

"Holy shit, boss! They're going to need new panties after that scare!" She cackled, wiping tears from her eyes. "What do you think are the odds they'll remember that beat down?"

"Pretty good." I answered. "I find nothing strikes heart into a soldier's heart like getting beat so soundly, and without a sound from the other." Licca agreed.

"What now, boss? Do we torment them, or would you rather wait?"

"They have a name, and a face." I answered, subclassing the two side and front clamps which held my helmet locked to my armor. There came a hiss, pressure leaving my helmet as everything normalized. "Right now, there is nothing I can do to further cement their fears. I shall have to allow their own imaginations do that for me. No question is greater then 'who' when it comes to your foe. I know who they are. They do not share the luxury. For now, we wait."

"I like waiting."

"Sadly for you, Licca dear, my idea of waiting involves mingling with the populace... I would advise you do the same." Licca took this in and nodded.

"Sure thing boss. Is there anything I need to do whilst I'm taking in the sights?" I thought, stroking my exposed chin and nodded.

"Actually, yes. Keep an eye out for any targets of opportunity. Military bases, high-population civilian centers, the like." She nodded. "Did you happen to get a visual on our Sailor Senshi?" Licca's face lit up like I had just asked her to marry me.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She responded with a happy nod. "I found a lightly encrypted WEP key - whatever the fuck that is - hotspot, so I've got access to their network. I'll run their faces through any kind of database I can find - school records, dental records, police records, whatever - and see if I can't latch a name to the face. We've already identified Tsukino Usagi-san as Sailor Moon herself. Pretty meh student. Cs and Ds in school up to about late high-school, where they picked up - marginally - into the C range..."

"This is all good background info, Licca, really... but I need something to go by."

"I foresaw this. Running the rest through as we speak. Though, sifting through all those record's take some time - day or so - until they finish." I patted we head. Licca was a bit like a dog or cat. Pat her head, tell her she did a good job and let her sleep in your bed... you've got a friend for life.

"Good girl. I can always count on you." Cooing at my touch, she trotted over to the console she punched in a few buttons.

"I took the liberty of deploying a secondary teleportation beacon during my scan last night. It's in the back of an out-of-the-way alley street-level. I should be able to teleport you there, then bring the suit back... It's an incredibly risky move but... Risky's my middle name." I rolled my eyes at her joke. Risky literally was her middle name, and those puns never get old.

"Give me a few to put something on other then this neural suit." She gave me a thumbs up without taking her eyes off of the console." The small metal arms started to pull my suit apart, not quite storing it, but holding it away so I could step out. "Unzip me, would you?" I asked, prying Licca's eyes away from the computer for a moment.

"Pleasure." She answered, gathering my white hair and tossing it gently over my shoulder. "So, boss. May I ask a bit of a personal question?"

"Shoot." I gripped my hair to keep it out of her way. Licca paused for a moment as she pulled the zipper down.

"What are you going to do with the payment from this mission? Are we finally going to be able to retire?" Maybe exposition is in order. My people are called The Koran. We're a race almost entirely is mercenaries. We train our whole lives to fight. Those that make the cut become mercenaries. Those who don't join with successful mercenaries as liaison officers. They serve as our eyes and ears on the battlefield, run communications and monitor suit functions. In Licca's case, she has all the tactical sense and awareness needed to be a mercenary she just... opted not to. There's always a few people who just opt out of becoming mercs and just pick a graduate to follow as a liaison. That was Licca's story. She got infatuated with me as we worked together in the academy, and wanted to keep working with me. I don't mind at all, really; having Licca with me is like having a second mercenary on the job, just without the added firepower.

"It's a good possibility." I responded simply. "Beryl's not stinging on the payment here. She really wants something out of us bad." I snort-chuckle then smile as I finish the train of thought. "Why? You thinking of retiring to Earth? Build that mansion you always talked about?"

"I was thinking it..." She mused as the zipper reached it's end. Rolling my shoulders, I let the neural suit drop off and pool about my ankles. I wasn't what some societies would consider 'pretty'. I had a couple of scars - mainly about my chest and back - and I think I've seen wooden boards with more curves then I've got... but it was my body and I was proud of it. That's all that really mattered. "I mean... I would love to retire but... I don't want to separate from you, Sveta..." She only really called me by my name when she was being super sweet to me. I couldn't suppress my smile, nor did I want to.

"Tell you what, Licca. Do good enough by me this contract, and I'll definitely consider retiring to Earth with you. I think a rest'll do us both good, don't you agree?" She chirped happily and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks for at least considering it. Honestly, though... as long as we're together, I'm happy." She was a sweet girl, loyal to a fault and simply adorable if she wanted to. As I turned to the wardrobe against the wall, she tossled her blue hair and collected it into a pony tail. "I'm thinking summer dress for my scout op... What do you think?"

"Simple, unrestricting and light... I'm all for it." Licca groaned a bit in the way she oft did when I said something wrong. "What?"

"I meant do I look good in it?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Licca... You know you make everything look good." I opened the wardrobe and dove in, finding a pencil skirt, white blouse and high-heels - complete with matching stockings - crunching up my nose, I took them, all the while cursing Earth fashion.

I was not a lady. Well, I mean I am in the sense I'm female, but I am most certainly a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. I was not, however, far enough out of my element that I could not adapt. All mercenaries were also trained in some less combat tactics, such as persuasion, seduction and mercantile; to make them blend in better in almost any situation. I also happened to spend a year studying Crystal Kingdom Etiquette, as well as about fifteen different human cultural customs. I was - if anything - overqualified for this assignment. "Got your cover story right?" I asked Licca; who responded with a thumbs up.

"Certainly do. I'm a tourist on holiday to Japan. I've always wanted to visit and take in it's natural beauty." She definitely played the 'lost tourist' card well. "And you?"

"Here on business. I'm representing a large American company in a business deal set to happen three weeks from now... however, after Andrin tragically and conveniently attacks the airports and what's a week from today, I'll be trapped and unable to leave." Always have a cover story, and make damn sure everyone knows their parts. "Remember, Licca... outside this ship, you and I have never met, and don't know one another." She was real good with this sort of thing so... really the warning was superfluous. None the less, she nodded as I hiked my short skirt up to step back into the armor.

After a few seconds, I had found myself out at street level in the back of an alley behind a stack of wooden crates and cardboard boxes. Deftly getting out of the suit, I straightened my skirt and stealthily slipped from the alley. By the time I had joined the flow of people on the sidewalk, Licca had already brought the suit back for her own teleport...

Damnedest thing about our teleporters is they tend to dissolve all organic matter that comes in direct contact with the Kalvok Emissions. Food particles, dirt... skin. It's all the same to it. The only way for either of us to get to or from the ship is to use the Andrin suit as a middle-man of sorts, then send it back.

It was nice to be out of my suit for a change. The air here was thinner then what I was used to, and the environment was a little chillies then I had honestly expected. Despite all this, despite all the strange things that cropped up around me, I enjoyed my walk. On the whole, the citizenry seemed unconcerned about Andrin's sudden appearance - though to be honest I had appeared so briefly it was to be expected - as they went about their daily lives.

Heels clacked loudly against the concrete, a stark contrast from the heavy footsteps Andrin made. I'd have to live a double life - Andrin and Sveta - if I were to survive this. Outside the suit I wasn't the most durable - though don't let that fool you. Still a competent fighter - so discretion was my ally.

As mentioned earlier, I enjoyed my walk. It was good to just get out and walk about without and real reason. I learned a lot about the city and it's people in that walk, a lot of little nuanced stuff that may come in handy. All their really was... was to wait until tomorrow for my chance meeting with Osaka-san's friend and see where that got me.


	3. Two

Two

The day passed with no further trouble. Around noon the next day, I found myself suited up and lurking in the alley I was supposed to meet Osaka-san's friend. It was almost noon, and the only people who I've seen didn't match the description she said. Dammit, this better not be a waste of my time.

"She should be here soon." Licca chimed in.

"Aye. And if she's not, I pay a visit to Osaka-san again." I heard Licca make that cute little chirp she sometimes does when she nods. "Wait..." I mumbled as a woman approached the bench and took a seat. She had a long-sleeved white blouse and a pair of alabaster slacks. Sitting daintly in her hair was a small blue hair clip in the shape of a butterfly. She had short, fire-red hair cut into a gentle bob; the girl herself thin and lithe, almost malnourished. She took a seat on the bench and looked about, like a woman looking for something - or someone.

"Hey. Girl." I growled, the red head leaping ten feet skyward at my voice, heart racing. She looked behind her as I made my visor glow red. For effect.

"H-hey... are you... the one I was sent to meet?" I nodded.

"I am. Come closer."

"Are you friend or foe?"

"In regards to whom do you speak? Are you friend to the Sailor Senshi?" I watched her lip twitch as she stood, and walked defiantly towards me.

"I have no love for them."

"Then you have nothing to fear from me. Come closer, get to know me better." She did as instructed, following me deeper into the alley. "Before we discuss business, I would wish you do me the honor of a name to address you by." The woman paused, but then nodded confidently.

"I will answer and introduce myself... but I have a question for you, first." I smirked behind my visor.

"Ask your question, then." She paused, almost as if compiling her question in her head.

"Naru-san said you were sent by the Dark Kingdom; a mercenary sent to do what others could never do. Naru-san is frightened at you... You apparently come highly recommended... but I question exactly how much you know." She took a deep breath. "How much do you know about the political situation of the galaxy in the past thirty years?" I blinked at her question. It was an informed question that a normal human would never even think to ask... She knew a lot - the extent of that I was unaware of - and it made me in equal parts terrified as turned on.

"Informed question, girl." I mused, keeping my tone neutral. I thought. "About thirty years ago, the galaxy existed in peace. There were twelve major powers in the immediate solar system. The Tourmaline Kingdom of Mercury, Amber Kingdom of Venus, Topaz Kingdom of Earth, Crystal Kingdom..." Those words rolled off my tongue like poison. "...from the Moon, Ruby Kingdom of Mars, Emerald Kingdom of Jupiter..." I took a breath.

"The Jet Kingdom of Saturn, Sapphire Kingdom of Uranus, Malachite Kingdom of Neptune, and Quartz Kingdom of Pluto. There also existed two other kingdoms which were emerging powers. The Platinum Kingdom, and Rose Diamond Kingdom. Thirty years ago, the Crystal Kingdom crowned Queen Serenity as their Queen, and the repercussions were instant. She began to subjugate the other kingdoms under one rule - hers. Most chose to submit, rather then risk rebellion and destruction. The Platinum Kingdom was first to oppose her and their punishment was swift. Banished to a mirror universe, the Platinum Kingdom became what is now the Dark Kingdom; forced to feed off human emotions as eternal torment." Another breath.

"For a time, the Topaz Kingdom agreed to join the Crystal Kingdom; but beneath the surface, they aided the former Platinum Kingdom by providing them willing humans to help them survive. When Queen Serenity found out about this, she ordered the Topaz Kingdom destroyed... an order that was handed down swiftly and mercilessly. Routed and devastated, few - if any - survived the culling. In fear, the Rose Diamond Kingdom sought the safety net of their long-time friend the Quartz Kingdom, and have dropped off the radar." A beat.

"The Rose Diamond Kingdom exists to this day as the Koran Mercenaries - my people." The woman smiled as I finished. "Queen Serenity's iron fist only grows."

"You know a lot... good." The girl nodded, closing her eyes. "With that, I have no qualms in my heart with revealing myself to you." She bowed and pulled at an invisible dress. "My name is Sera Fields - Crown Princess to the Topaz Kingdom." My eyes widened. With a bow, I returned the courtesy.

"A pleasure, Your Highness." She smiled at my kindness, almost taken aback by my words.

"Few people have had a pleasure meeting me. Most people have branded me a monster. I've become a target in recent years since Sailor Galaxia's defeat."

"May I venture an assumption?" She blinked, then nodded. "If you're the crown princess of the Topaz Kingdom, does that make you-"

"Sailor Earth?" She laughed and nodded. "In a sense, though I feel the mantle is undeserved." Crossing my arms, I thought. "Look... I don't know how you take hangers-on... but I want to help you. I know you're not on a mission of restoring the Topaz Kingdom and seeing me back to my throne but... if you'll have me, I feel I can be an asset to you." Aid is always good. Having someone watch your back is also a plus... I didn't exactly trust her yet but... trust is earned.

"My trust is not given, Fields-san..."

"Sera, please. I never liked honorifics."

"My trust is not given, Sera, but earned." I repeated, changing he desired name. "If you're ready for the long haul to earn your place at my side, then I will be more then happy to accept the aid." She gave another nod.

"Thank you. I don't feel alone anymore. Listen... I'm almost ready to stop running and face those chasing me... but I don't want to alone. Would you be there when I reveal myself to the Sailor Senshi? In exchange, I'll tell you all I know of them."

"How much do you know?" I asked, wanting to be sure this would be worth my time. She smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"Everything."

"Then you have my full support, Sailor Earth..."

"Please... You'll know the name to address me by soon. Meet me back here in an hour." I bowed once more.

"I shall see you in an hour, then." Releasing another teleporter beacon to the ground, I watched it bury it's way into the concrete.

"Thank you... I don't even know your name..."

"Andrin will suffice for now." She smiled, her ruby lips curling gently up. Her green eyes sparkled happily in the low light, a weight - invisible and great - dropped from her shoulders to the earth.

"Thank you, Andrin. From the bottom of my heart. I'll find a way to repay your kindness." She started away with a happy gait to her stride. My radio bleeped in my ear. Turning, I answered.

"Boss, I know you really don't want me contacting you while I'm working..." It was Licca, her tone even and calm. "...but I'm having lunch with our targets."

"..." I said nothing at first, then continued. "Go on."

"I ran into them on the street, and I struck up a conversation with them... next thing I know, bam. Having lunch."

"Where are you now?"

"Restroom. Excused myself to take a little lady break."

"Good. Stay with them as long as you can. Learn whatever you can. I'm proud of you, Licca. You've done good." A pause. "They're going to be drawn out by a friend in an hour. Don't question, let them go."

"Will do, boss. Going radio silent again." The line went dead as she turned it off.

"Fortune is favoring me..." I mused to myself. "This may be easier then I first thought." Leaping to the nearest roof, I decided to spend the hour I had doing a bit more scouting of the city. The more you know, the better.

The populace as a whole was ignorant of my arrival. Only a few people had heard of me, and for the time being, that was just fine with me. The Sailor Senshi, the only people who needed to know of my arrive, were appraised. An hour trudged by and at the chiming of the clock, I watched Sera step out in the middle of the park. She gave off an aura... an energy signal similar to the Sailor Senshi themselves - which I imagine is how she planned on drawing them out. I could feel it strongly even this far away, so I could only imagine they could feel it anywhere in the city. I stood, skulking in the darkness for another half hour, waiting for the pentuple of Sailor Senshi to arrive. Sera looked nervous, pacing back and forth. Once, I caught her eyes connect with mine, a smile forming on her lips, comfortable that I was there backing her up.

Going on forty minutes after, the five girls arrived, staring at Sera across the gap. "You've gotten sloppy, renegade." Sailor Moon spoke in a hoity, crass tone. "I could feel you miles away."

"Yeah... I guess you could say I'm tired of running." She responded.

"Finally ready to fight, eh?" Came Sailor Mars' addition. "That will really help your trial." Sera scoffed.

"They'll be no trial, and we all know it." Their voices were picked up by my suit's long-range microphone. "You'll send me to die. I'm so very tired of running."

"Then fight. If you think you can best us."

The five Senshi all held a small locket into the air and chanted something in unison, their words all running together. A few seconds passed and they were all in their combat garbs, ready to fight. "Five on one hardly seems fair." She motioned towards me. That was my cue. Stepping into the light, I walked over the field towards them, my gait a menacing figure. Sailor Mercury was the first to react.

"That's that freak who wrecked us the other day... Andrin, was it?"

"Your memories serve you well." I answered, coming to a stop next to Sera. "However, I'm afraid this girl is a friend of mine."

"You've fallen far, Sailor Earth... to enlist the help of this monster."

"No." Sera spoke simply. "I've not fallen at all." From her pocket came a similar locket, a cracked topaz set in the tarnished silver. She held it up and crushed it, the locket crumbling to dust as swirls of black magical energy circled her body. "Scorned and hated... reviled and slain. Soon all shall feel Mother Nature's wrath." Her voice was deadly calm as the magic coalesced into another object. In her hand formed another locket, one of burned silver with a black chunk of obsidian set in the center. Two bones flanked the sides as it opened.

The ground around her cracked and ruptured as pillars of fire stretched high into the air, embers raining atop all seven of us. I looked up as my suit scanned the energy readings she was giving off... they were high... impossibly so. As the fire died, I turned my gaze to Sera. Crouched over at the pyroclasm's epicenter was the woman, her near-ghost skin dressed in a black and red variation of Sailor Moon's outfit, her legs draped in black fishnets and matching high heels. She stood from her knee and arched her back, black bone wings exploding from her back.

"I am the tsunami. I am the volcano. I am the avalanche and the earthquake. I am Earth's Anger manifest." Clenching her fists, she shouted her last lines. "I am the Sailor Suited Soldier of Chaos and Destruction! I shall right the wrongs the unworthy have inflicted upon our Mother, and I shall watch the Crystal Kingdom burn for it's sins! I am Sailor Apocalypse! Look upon me and tremble!"

Even through their stone glares, I could tell this shift in power unnerved the Sailor Senshi. "She's... become a..." Mars started.

"A Dark Senshi." Mercury finished. "Her power is... incredible."

"Fifteen years! That's how long I have been on the run! Fifteen long years watching the people of this world worship you! No more! Do you hear me?! No more!" Once more the ground erupted into flames. "Andrin. Will you allow me to fight along side you... to be your weapon to use as you see fit?" I grinned.

"I shall, Sailor Apocalypse." She smiled... but this one dark and sinister. Plunging her fist into the ground, she drew forth a hammer of atone and hefted it upon her shoulder.

"Then I beg, permit me first blood." With a motion of my hand, I granted her request. With a battle cry, she sprinted forward with surprising speed, golf-swinging her hammer into the stunned Sailor Mercury.

I couldn't help but wince as she went down like a sack of hammers, dazed and confused. "Well. I can't let her have all the fun." I mused to myself, and joined in. The Sailor Senshi collected themselves quickly, the four standing one's instantly set upon Sera. Chivalrous to a fault, I took hold of the green one, Sailor Jupiter and pulled her away mid punch. Hoisting her up, I growled. "Forgetting about me?!" I tossed her to the ground a good distance away. She bounced once, then sprung back to her feet, adopting a combat stance.

"Actually... embarrassingly enough, yes..." She admitted. I didn't hide the laugh that came out.

"Shoot..." I heard Sailor Moon growl. "Mars! Help Jupiter!" She barked orders mid fight. Spinning about, I grabbed hold of Sailor Mars' foot as she was in mid cyclone kick.

"What's this? I get to beat a motherfucker..." Heaving the raven-haired Senshi over my head in a wide arc, I brought her down hard on Sailor Jupiter. "...with another motherfucker!?" Mars sprawled out atop Jupiter, every part of her body aching. The pair tried to stand and collect themselves, but they simply couldn't. I turned to see both Sailor Moon and Venus leaping away from Apocalypse's hammer.

"Stay still and let me kill you!" Sera bellowed, her emerald eyes now steeped in a brilliant crimson as rage took hold of her.

"Someone help!" Venus shouted. My repulsor pack flared as I launched myself into the air, landing behind Sailor Venus.

"Your wish is my command." I sneered, wrapping both arms around her in a ribcage crushing bearhug. I had been hearing it for a few minutes now, but the sounds of something above me was starting to overtake me. I looked up, aircraft circling around over head.

Discarding the hammer, Sera pounced on Sailor Moon like a wild, rabid animal, grappling her by the collar. "I'm going to show you a whole new spectrum of suffering!" With a powerful flap of her wings, she had taken to the air, Sailor Moon struggling and flailing the whole time. With an unearthly shriek, Sera spun in midair, and heaved the blonde as hard as she could groundward. I watched her crash into the turf, tons of dirt erupting towards the sky, and raining back down. Panting, Sera dropped back to the ground as all five Sailor Senshi lie broken.

"Is it... just me or..." Sailor Venus choked out, uneasily getting to her feet. "Or did they... just destroy us?" I watched Jupiter and Mars finally unfuck themselves, watched Sailor Moon dust the dirt from herself as she climbed out of her shallow grave, and Venus try to help Mercury up with a half dozen broken ribs. They all took combat stances once more... they were going to continue the fight. I shook my head.

"Flee. We will not give chase." I droned.

"What...?" Came Sailor Moon.

"What?!" Came Sailor Apocalypse.

"You are beaten... battered and broken. To continue this fight will lead only to your deaths... and you have not suffered enough to die today." I spoke to them. Sailor Moon took one look at me, and relaxed.

"And you'll just... let us go?" I nodded.

"Retreat and live to fight again. Continue this fight and die here and now. The choice is yours."

"We... don't-" Sailor Mars started, but a hand motion from their leader stopped her.

"We'll retreat... You fight with honor... I suppose..."

"Usa-" Sailor Mars started. "Sailor Moon..."

"We're beaten. Let's go recover." Reluctantly, the group limped off the field. Once they were gone, Sera turned to me.

"Why did you let them go? We had them." I nodded.

"We did. But something more important has happened today." I pointed up, Sera looking towards the sky.

"Helicopters? News helicopters!" I nodded. "You let them get disgraced..."

"Yes. Half of war is winning the hearts and minds of the civilians. They have seen that their 'heroes' are truly weak. We have won on more then one count."

"Thank you, Andrin... You helped me stand up to them, and I won't forget that."

"It is not over. They will be getting stronger, in hopes they can overpower us. See to it that does not happen." I took a small earpiece from a compartment in my armor and handed it to Sera. "Here. Take it."

"What is it?"

"Should you find yourself in need of me, simply place it in your ear and press the button. If I am available, you will be able to speak with me." She smiled. Her lips were accented by a black coloring, which shared a color with her eyeshadow. I hadn't really noticed how... attractive she was. She reached up and started for the clasps on my helmet.

"Can I-" I stopped her, gently gripping her wrist.

"The reality is less then the mask lets on." She smiled and nodded, her combat uniform vanishing. I released her and took a step back, triggering the teleport back to the ship.

"Goodbye for now, Andrin." Were her last words.


End file.
